shadowcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon "Saul" Pipesku
Solomon Pepesku was born to a large and very poor Romanian Orc family in the mid 70s. Solomon, called Saul by his friends, lived a very meager and poor childhood but dreamed of greater things and wanted one day to make something of himself and escape the poverty his family, and entire neighborhood, had known for many generations. Sauls parents realized this and began saving up a college fund for him at a very early age. At the early age of 16 he was shipped off to go to college at the Seattle Horizon College of Art and Design to major in Recreative Arts. Fashion, was what Saul called it. His father called it a future and didn't care what me majored in. Saul got his Masters in Contemporary UCAS Design and Fashion at the age of 23 but realized that the market for such a thing, sadly, was limited and turned his efforts toward more steady work. Stand up Comedy and Magical Performances, surprisingly, were more stable. At least in Seattle. With a chip on his shoulder and a dream in his heart, Saul put up with the meager but consistent pay the job lent him. For 4 years, Saul worked along side many other down and out actors, musicians, and other nefarious individuals and ended up meeting his closest friend this way; Ashton Ponder. Ashton was a tall, average looking Elf with a scowl on his face at all times with an equally appealing sense of humor. Saul and Ashton often did stand up acts together and drew quite the crowd whenever they did. Though he had made a friend for life in Ashton, Saul wanted more. Last Spring, Saul booked a flight back to Romania to visit his family, with intent to move back there, to see if his skills and college degree would be better spent in his homeland. His family, still alive and well, assured him he would have a much more productive life in Seattle "where dreams are made" they said. Sad to leave him family for the second time, he flew back to Seatlle. What Saul didn't know was that this flight back would change his life forever. During the flight, in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the plane Saul was riding on began to experience turbulence. The Pilot, thinking it was nothing but a bad storm, continued flying the designated path hoping to push through the storm. The storm that was accosting the plane was, in fact, the terrifying Mana Storm of a Hurricane that would later crash itself into Seattle and cause a great scare for the inhabitants. The plane was shredded to bits as mana and razor sharp winds tore threw the fuselage. The plane crash landed not but 5 miles from the Coast of CaliFree. There were only two survivors of this plane crash. Saul himself and a large Python that was one of the flight passengers' pets. Saul, feeling tired after swimming 5 miles with a snake around his torso, began to feel ill; magically so. Saul began to feel changes throughout his whole body. Jet black and navy blue feathers appeared on his skin all over. His bones creaked and snapped, his muscles torn and reshaped, and his face grew long and narrow. As his mind fell to darkness and sleep, the last thing he saw was the python, which had now tripled in size and changed color. His eyes shut and he heard, just before slipping into a coma, was "You don't look so good, pal." Three months later, Solomon awoke in a Horizon intensive care unit in the Horizon First National Hospital. Realizing what had happened to him, he fled from the hospital and, hopefully, his medical debt and managed to hone the little bit of magic that he had known Mask himself from the world. After he got back in touch with Ashton assured him that he was okay, Saul went on to work with the Shadowrunner group that was based out of the Dragons Den. This however, would prove to be the worse decision of them all. After two long hard weeks of Running in the Shadows, Saul over exposed himself and got captured by the opposition, a small crew of Counter Shadow Runners. Before the gang could react in time, his captors shot and killed Saul on the floor of the hideout they were infiltrating. Saul was then later buried out on the coast of CaliFree, as close to the point where the crash happened. Saul's friends believe that is where he really died. STATUS: Dead Category:PC